You Need It More
by writingwhimseys
Summary: Kaoru loved her, too. More than anyone understood. But he knew he would survive. His brother might not. Rated T just in case. KaoruXHaruhi mostly, KaoruXHikaru friendship.
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its characters.

This story is my property, so no stealing, thanks.

A/N: So recently, I finished the OHSHC series, and I loved it! It was so funny, and the twins are AWESOME! I especially liked Kaoru, and how he kind of gave up his chance with Haruhi for his brother's sake. Plus Haruhi and Tamaki together seemed kind of weird to me. And therefore, this fanfic was born! Enjoy!

Life had seemed pretty good to Kaoru Hiitachin. It was a cloudless day, he was feeling pretty good, and he had nowhere to go and nothing to do. The day was his to enjoy. Until Hikaru messed it all up. Now, as Kaoru sat on the windowsill in his room, he wished this day would be over.

The morning had started off pleasantly enough. Anything could have been better than the nightmares he had. But the remnants of fear were nonexistent in the sunlight streaming through Kaoru's window when he woke up. He took his time, enjoying the moment of peace before he got up to start his day. He met his sleepy-eyed brother in the hallway, and they headed downstairs together. After breakfast, Kaoru helped Hikaru prepare for his day. Hikaru was heading out with Haruhi that afternoon. As Kaoru sat on his bed watching Hikaru run around getting ready, a pang of jealousy reached his mind. He thought he had buried those feelings away, deep in his heart.

From the day he found out Haruhi was a girl, he knew he didn't stand a chance. Even though they were identical brothers, Hikaru always made the first move. So now, it was Hikaru who was going on a date, not himself. Kaoru couldn't help but wish he was in his brother's shoes right now.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru. His twin was staring at himself in the mirror, nervously trying on different clothes. Really, Kaoru couldn't understand why he was so worried. Haruhi wouldn't care what he wore. Besides, that shirt he was holding looked better on him anyway.

Hikaru turned to his brother, holding the shirt.

"What do you think about this one?" He held it up to his chest.

Kaoru smiled a little, and replied quietly.

"I don't think it will matter to Haruhi what you're wearing. She looks on the inside, you know that."

Hikaru nodded, examined the shirt a second, then put it on, and walked out the bedroom door feverishly. Kaoru chuckled and followed him. Catching up to Hikaru in the hallway, he put his arm around his twin, and tried the pep talk approach to calm him down.

"Don't worry, Hikaru. Just stay calm. You've been on a date with her before, and you know her like she's your sister. The rest will come naturally."

Hikaru muttered back at him. "How are you so calm about it? You're not the one going on a date."

Kaoru frowned, and held his twin by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"No, I'm not. You may be nervous, but at least you're going on one with her."

Kaoru said it jokingly, nudging his brother in the side. Instead, Hikaru turned to face him with a look of confusion that Kaoru wasn't expecting. Hikaru's voice was unusually quiet.

"What are you talking about, Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, taken aback. It was a joke, just lightening the mood. He hadn't been making fun of him at all. He'd never do that to Hikaru. Kaoru replied with a level tone.

"Nothing, it was just a joke. Is something wrong?"

"Are you jealous or something?" Hikaru's tone was accusing, and the force of the statement startled Kaoru. He backed up a little, returning the hard glare he was receiving.

"To be honest, a little. But it's-"

"So you're jealous of me and Haruhi? That's why?" Hikaru cut him off sharply. "Don't take it out on me, alright? You've been like this all morning."

Kaoru frowned. "Look, I'm sorry if I've seemed a little distant with you. I can't help it if I'm jealous of you a bit. Don't make such a big deal out of it." He hadn't been that moody… had he? Hikaru continued to smolder with anger, while Kaoru grew annoyed at his brother's lack of understanding. Suddenly, Hikaru snapped.

"Look, if you wanted to date her, maybe you shouldn't have let me have her!"

For a moment, time slowed down a little. The full force of his words hit Kaoru like a dead weight, and he put out a hand to steady himself, to keep the room from spinning around him. Even Hikaru looked slightly shocked at his own words.

Kaoru could feel his face begin to grow warm as he took a breath. How could Hikaru say that? He didn't give in because he wanted to. He loved Haruhi more that his brother would ever know. This was too far across the line to walk away from. Now he was ticked off. Kaoru clenched his hand, and whipped around to face his twin.

"You'll never understand why I let her go! You'll never get it, Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed. Anger surged through him, and overtook his mind. It was an unknown feeling for him to be this angry; he felt powerful.

Hikaru's mouth dropped for a moment, and he watched Kaoru with wide eyes. Then, he stood taller, and set his jaw in a firm line. Kaoru shut his eyes tightly, waiting for his brother's move. But before his twin could say anything, a door creaked open down the hall. Both brothers jumped at the sound, and turned to see who it was. From around the doorframe, Haruhi peeked her head into the hallway. She wore a light blue dress and was holding her purse.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" she called. "Is everything ok? I heard someone shouting." She raised an eyebrow in concern.

Hikaru blushed a little when he saw what she was wearing, but quickly regained his composure. He turned to Kaoru, who was staring at Haruhi. Kaoru turned to his brother, expressionless. Hikaru began to walk past him towards Haruhi. As he passed his brother's form, though, he muttered something to him, not loud enough for Haruhi to hear.

"At least Haruhi is better company than you are."

Kaoru dropped his head down at his brother's words. He couldn't hold in his tears this time; silently, they slid down his face and dripped on the floor. Hikaru took no notice of this. He kept walking until he reached Haruhi. Quietly, he took her arm and led her out of the room. She took one look at Kaoru's bent figure before Hikaru closed the door behind her, leaving Kaoru alone in the hall.

Kaoru didn't move. He could hear Haruhi asking questions as they drifted farther away through the house. Slowly, he managed to lift his feet and walk back to his room. Once there, he closed the door, sat on the windowsill, and cried.

Ever since they were very young, the twins had stuck together. They had no one else but themselves. Growing up, they were two bodies with one mind. Where one twin was, the other was sure to be nearby. They never fought with each other. The only family they had was one another, and they loved each other to much to fight. But now, there was someone else in their lives. So Hikaru didn't need him anymore. He had Haruhi.

Kaoru had always been more independent than his brother. He didn't need anyone per say. And he knew that when the time came, he would give her up for his brother. But he never realized the consequences of his decision. When they were gone, he was alone.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, I'm going to lighten it up in the next bit, (I'm only making this max.4 chapters,) so stay tuned! Please review! Thanks for reading!


	2. At the Market

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

This story is my property, so no stealing, thanks.

A/N: Time for chapter number two! I wrote this one pretty fast, so it's not the most substantial chapter, more just a bit of background stuff. Also, this chapter is from Haruhi's point of view. I decided to give Haruhi more of a role in the fanfic, instead of being a background person. Hope you enjoy chapter two!

Haruhi walked up and down the rows at the outdoor market. Colorful stalls flashed at every corner, and vendors waved their products at passersby, looking for someone to barter with. A barrage of different smells wafted around the stalls, giving the air a warm spicy scent. Customers sporting bright scarves and woven bags weaved in and out of the crowd, while others carried paper dishes of exotic foods. The market was an eclectic paradise in the middle of the bustling city. Haruhi was glad she'd convinced Hikaru to visit the market. And yet in the midst of all the culture, she couldn't help but notice the depressing look on Hikaru's face the whole time.

As she moved from stall to stall, with Hikaru trailing behind her, Haruhi looked back to the events of the morning.

_Walking up the driveway of the Hitachiin estate, Haruhi was still impressed by the size and design of the place, despite having visited many times. Beautiful architecture and well-manicured landscaping created an air of luxury she wasn't used to. She couldn't imagine growing up in such a large house, with so much space._

_Reaching the front courtyard, she knocked on the door carefully. Within a minute or so, a maid answered, and recognizing Haruhi, she welcomed her into the front hall. Like the rest of the manor, it was decorated richly, but tastefully. The maid informed Haruhi that the masters of the house were in their bedrooms, located in the west wing of the home. Thanking the maid, who disappeared with a curtsy, Haruhi headed in the direction of the twins' rooms._

_As Haruhi explored the manor, she could hear a faint sound echoing a ways away. Unless her ears deceived her, it sounded like one of the twins, probably Hikaru. And he was- shouting? Haruhi quickened her pace down the hall, the sound of the twins' voices growing louder. Finally she reached a door near the end of the hall. Putting her ear to it, she heard the voices coming from the other side. Haruhi knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she was a little curious. _

_A few seconds later, she heard Kaoru shout something, and then silence. After a moment, she opened the door slowly, and peeked inside. Down the hall a few yards, Hikaru and Kaoru were standing facing each other. At the sound of the door, they both whipped around to look at her, surprised. Kaoru also seemed a little punch-drunk. It was apparent they had been fighting. She raised her eyebrow in concern._

_"Hikaru? Kaoru? Is everything ok? I heard someone shouting." She tried to seem innocent, despite the fact she'd eavesdropped. Kaoru kept his gaze on her face, his back to Hikaru. For some reason, Hikaru blushed a little. If they weren't in the current situation, Haruhi might have laughed. He kind of resembled a little kid caught in the act. Quickly, however, he stood up straighter and walked towards her. _

_When he passed beside his brother, Hikaru muttered something that Haruhi couldn't make out. But whatever he said must have been important, because as soon as he walked past Kaoru, Kaoru bent his head over and stared at the floor. Within seconds, tears fell from his face, staining the carpet darkly. Hikaru didn't look back at his brother; he kept walking, his face pale and his jaw set in a severe line. As he reached Haruhi, she looked back at Kaoru. He had been watching her, and as Hikaru gently took her arm, they locked stares. For a second, Haruhi looked into Kaoru's soul, and saw the pain and frustration that he was feeling; she watched the tears spill from his eyes. And then the door close behind her, and he was gone._

Haruhi sighed, and tried to concentrate on the handmade scarves she was examining. It wasn't her business to be nosing around in their problems. After all, everyone has their fair share of bad days. It might just be something silly they were fighting over, knowing the twins.

At the same time, though, she couldn't shake the image of Kaoru in the hallway, broken down and crying. What she saw in his eyes made her worry. What did Hikaru say to make him cry like that? Kaoru was always so protective of his twin; what was said must have cut deep.

She glanced back at Hikaru, who was listlessly looking at something the next stall over. The entire afternoon, Hikaru had been following her around glumly. She tried to peak his interest numerous times, and occasionally asked about what happened that morning. But he'd just brush it off, and wander away to the next vendor, looking dour as ever. Haruhi suspected he was probably thinking of the fight with Kaoru, but she didn't know how to cheer him up. She didn't even know what they'd fought about, which didn't help her.

As the afternoon sun began to set, Haruhi paid for her scarf and took Hikaru's hand. She led him down the street as the vendors began to pack up.

"Maybe we should head back now. It's beginning to get dark." She told him. Hikaru just sighed.

"Yeah, sure." He got out his cell phone to call a cab. "Do you want me to drop you off first?"

"It's ok, we'll stop at your house first. It's closer." Haruhi replied. She wanted to talk to Kaoru before she headed home. She wanted to know his side of the story; more importantly, she wanted to help.

A/N: Time for a Haruhi-Kaoru one on one next chapter! Reviews are much appreciated. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading!


	3. If Only

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

*This story is my property, so no stealing, thanks.*

A/N: Ahhhhh it's been so long since I updated! If you've been waiting for this chapter impatiently, then I give my humblest apologies. I've had major writer's block combined with a very busy schedule. And I didn't think it would be.. um *cough*2 months*cough* But finally here it is! Haruhi-Kaoru one on one! epic music Maybe that's a bit over dramatic, but I am very excited to post this. Hope you enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

><p>It was long after the sunset had fallen on the horizon. By now, the sky outside was dark and cold. The chill seeped through the glass, fogging around the edges of the window. Vaguely, as Kaoru pressed his forehead to the glass, he wondered if Haruhi had made it home safely. He'd heard Hikaru arrive home not long ago. Many halls and doors away, Kaoru had faintly made out the echo of the front door, and his brother's voice calling a servant. Eventually, muffled footsteps sounded in the hall, passing quietly in front of his door before fading away. But Kaoru didn't care. His brother could ignore him for now. Sooner or later, he'd have to come to pass with what he'd done, whether he liked it or not.<p>

It had been a quiet day for Kaoru. After Hikaru and Haruhi had left, Kaoru disappeared into his bedroom. There he stayed until the afternoon, letting his mind run blank, calming down. At some point, he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling but not seeing anything but his brother's face. This 'calming down' thing wasn't working; all he could think about was what Hikaru had said. Only when a maid came in to bid him to lunch could Kaoru forget about the fight, if momentarily. After that, the rest of the day passed rather swiftly. And now, although he could not quite remember how, Kaoru found himself back on his windowsill, his forehead on the window.

Kaoru yawned widely, and pulled back from the window. His whole body ached, and he felt completely brain-dead. Running his fingers through his hair, he yawned again. Maybe it was time to get some sleep.

Slowly, he reached up to unbutton his shirt. But before he could, he heard a soft tap on his door. Turning towards the sound, he wondered who it was. Maybe it was a maid or something. He'd just shoo her away. But upon opening the door, he froze. Instead of a dark uniform and apron, the girl in front of him was wearing a colorful scarf wrapped around her shoulders, her deep brown eyes staring at him from under her dark hair.

Kaoru could feel his face redden as Haruhi looked at him curiously. He thought she'd already left for home. After all, it was getting late. And to be honest, her arrival caught him off guard; he was a little taken aback. Haruhi must have sensed his confusion, because she spoke up quietly.

"Do you mind if I talk to you, Kaoru?" she asked. She raised her eyebrows anxiously at him. Kaoru snapped out of his daze.

"Of course." He replied quickly, stepping aside to let her through. She tentatively walked through the door, and sat down on the bed. Kaoru looked up and down the hallway. Making sure that Hikaru wasn't nearby, he closed the door softly. Walking across the room, Kaoru sat down beside her, letting a puff of air escape the covers. Running his fingers up and down the creases of the sheets, he could feel her eyes watching him closely.

The silence hovered in the air between the two teens. Kaoru's face flushed, slightly embarrassed at the awkward pause. He wasn't quite sure what he should say to her. Why was she here? Maybe it was about the fight or something. Kaoru's jaw hardened at the thought of Hikaru and Haruhi, chatting away together on their date. Had Hikaru said something about him to Haruhi? Beside Kaoru, Haruhi cleared her throat a little.

"Kaoru?" She began cautiously. The sound of his name tensed Kaoru up slightly, sending the blood rushing to his face. He glanced at her slowly, noticing how unnaturally quiet she seemed. Usually, it was Haruhi's way to say things head-on and blunt, yet at the moment she seemed…tentative? She began to speak again.

"Kaoru, I heard you guys fighting this morning." She flushed a little as she said this. Kaoru raised his eyebrow slightly, knowing why. But it didn't matter that she'd heard them. He nodded, willing Haruhi to continue.

"You guys sounded really mad at each other. And you started crying." Kaoru blushed, thinking of that moment, staring into her eyes. At that moment, he'd felt completely heartless, devoid of feeling. He felt so broken that staring into her eyes, he barely comprehended the connection. Haruhi continued on slowly.

"What did Hikaru say?"

Kaoru could feel the anger rising steadily in him at his brother's name. Out of anyone he knew, only Haruhi would understand his point of view right now. For a split second, he considered just letting it all come out, spilling everything he'd felt to her. But taking a deep breath, he knew she didn't need that kind of drama from him. He shrugged his shoulders a bit, and tried to brush it off.

"It was just something stupid, our tempers were running high. That's all." Even as he spoke, Kaoru knew she wouldn't buy it. She was too persistent. Sure enough, she frowned as she replied, her tone gently plying.

"I don't really think that's it, Kaoru." She took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the face. Inwardly the force of her gaze was a bit unsettling. Those eyes… Mentally kicking himself, he stared right back as she finished.

"Tell me the truth. I want to help you."

The light from the bedroom lamp glowing through her hair, and illuminating her face. Her deep brown eyes sparkled within their depths, and her face was rosy from the fresh air of the market. Thinking back to his fight with Kaoru, he remembered his brother's words:

"_If you wanted to date her, maybe you shouldn't have let me have her!"_

As much as he didn't want to admit, his brother was right. If he ever wanted a chance, then it was time to make his move. Looking into her eyes as best as he could, and with a deep breath, Kaoru spoke three simple words.

"I love you."

Haruhi barely moved, her eyes widening just slightly. He exhaled, not realizing he'd been holding his breath. The words were out; there was no going back now. He rushed on speaking, trying his best not to talk too fast.

"Ever since I've met you, I've loved you. At first you were just like a sister to me, but then suddenly I just started falling for you. And Hikaru feels the same way, I know it. But Hikaru made his move before I did, and now… it's just…" He paused, searching for the right words. "It's too late for me."

Haruhi watched him as he spoke, her eyes still wide. Once he finished speaking, she didn't move, but looking at her, Kaoru could see her blush ever so slightly. Looking down at the floor, he tried to block out the voices screaming in his head. Had he said too much? Was it too abrupt? He'd just ruined everything; she'd never feel the same way, he knew that from the beginning.

After a few moments, Kaoru felt something gently touch his hand. Looking over, he watched as Haruhi laid her hand atop his, closing her fingers around his. Haruhi looked up at him.

"Did the fight have to do with… me?" She asked expectantly. Kaoru considered lying to her, to keep this from progressing, but slowly he nodded. She drew back a little at his answer, but continued to hold his hand.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Immediately Kaoru knew he was too late. He could see it in her eyes; love, yes, but not the kind he was looking for. He should've known that she would never feel the same way he did. Haruhi looked away from him, and talked quietly.

"I've always loved you too, Kaoru. Both of you. But to me, you are like my brother. I will always love you and be there for you, but not in that way. Besides," she said, looking at him with hesitation, "I think Hikaru needs me more."

Between the two teenagers, there passed a look of understanding. They both knew the way Hikaru was. Being two of the only real people in his lives, they both tried to let him grow and become someone independent of who he had been in the past. And although Kaoru hated the fact of what Haruhi said, he knew it was true. He would survive in the real world. Unlike his brother, he was not dependent on people. He would be okay. But when everything was said and done, would Hikaru be able to make it alone?

Kaoru nodded, and sighed. Looking at Haruhi, he could feel his eyes start to well up.

"I'm sorry I never told you this sooner. Maybe if I did, things would be different."

Haruhi smiled a little, and pulling his hand towards her, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Startled at the action, Kaoru tensed up, but slowly he hugged her back. The two sat there for a moment. Drawing back almost reluctantly, Haruhi smiled at him, and put her hand to his face, brushing away a single tear. She smiled.

"I will always be there for you, Kaoru. Don't worry."

Kaoru managed a small smile, despite how he really felt. He knew it would never happen from the beginning, but even so, it was sad to think about either way.

"Thank you." He said.

Haruhi glanced at her watch, then stood up. She turned back to Kaoru.

"I think I should probably go."

Bending down, Haruhi leaned towards Kaoru. Tentatively, she kissed him on the cheek, barely brushing her lips across his face. Kaoru froze up, his face blushing bright pink. Slowly she drew back, her face showing the smallest of smiles. Then without a word, Haruhi opened the door and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Kaoru was still frozen when she closed the door behind her. After a moment, he fell back on his bed, his mind spinning with confusion. Rather pleasant confusion, it must be said. When he'd kind of gotten over what happened, he sat up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he knew what had to happen next. And though he wasn't really looking forward to it, it was necessary. Despite their argument, after his conversation with Haruhi, he knew for sure that this kind of stuff coming between the two of them wasn't worth it. It was time to have a talk with Hikaru.


	4. Trust Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. Bet that's a surprise.

*No stealing stories, thanks*

A/N: Hi there! If you are reading this, thanks for checking out my story! If you've been following along, thanks for reading along, I really appreciate it! I plan to write a final short conclusion chapter soon to end this off nicely, so stay tuned! Any reviews would be very welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kaoru walked down the hallway slowly, coming to a stop in front of his brother's bedroom door. Light dimly glowed from under the door; Hikaru was probably still up doing homework or something. Kaoru breathed in deeply, and sighed. He'd waited to approach his brother until he'd watched from his window as a cab drove up to the front door, picked up Haruhi, and disappeared back down the dark driveway with a gentle drone. But now it was inevitable.<p>

Gently, Kaoru put his hand up and gave the door a gentle tap. Within a few seconds, the sound of a chair scraping the floor and muffled footsteps resounded from inside the room, and the door was thrust wide by Hikaru, looking fairly disgruntled at his brother's appearance. He was still wearing his clothes from the afternoon, though his feet were shod in slippers. His hair was disheveled, and Kaoru could see him fighting to stifle a yawn. Eyeing his brother with uncertainty, he frowned.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru peered behind Hikaru into the room. His brother's desk was thrown into disarray, homework strewn across the surface, the chair pushed away. Hikaru continued to glare at Kaoru as his brother looked back at him.

"Could we talk for a minute?" Kaoru asked cautiously.

Hikaru said nothing, but walked back to his desk and sat down. Taking this as an invitation, Kaoru walked inside the room and, gently closing the door behind him, came to rest on the edge of the bed. Neither brother said anything for a minute. Hikaru turned to his desk and began scribbling away at his homework. Kaoru cleared his throat, and shifted uncomfortably.

"How did your day with Haruhi go?" He asked. Hikaru didn't turn around to answer.

"It went fine." He muttered.

The awkward silence filled the room once more. Sighing, Kaoru walked over to his brother and leaned on the desk, watching him work. Looking at Hikaru's face, he could trace every line and feature of his own. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing his reflection, however slightly distorted. Funny, Kaoru thought, how similar we look on the outside, but how different we really are.

After a second, Hikaru dropped his pencil and looked up at his brother in annoyance.

"Are you just going to watch me do math all night? What did you want to talk about?"

Kaoru took a deep breath before answering, searching for the right words. Hikaru glared at him, waiting for a responce from his brother. Kaoru sighed and looked at Hikaru with a leveled gaze.

"Haruhi doesn't like me."

Hikaru frowned deeper in exasperation, and turned his attention back to his homework. When he spoke, however, his voice had lost a bit of its cutting edge.

"Of course she likes you. She's our friend." Hikaru's tone faltered slightly at his last word. Kaoru understood why. Even after their acceptance into the Host Club, both twins knew it would always be hard to put the past behind them and realize they had friends who truly cared about them, especially Hikaru. Wondering if this wasn't exactly the right time to bring up Hikaru's feelings for Haruhi, Kaoru had to keep going. He nodded.

"I know that." He replied, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder in reassurance. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"But I didn't mean in that way."

Kaoru could feel Hikaru tense up at his words. The dim light of the room did not allow Kaoru to see his brother's face, but the bond they shared as twins told Kaoru exactly what was going through his brother's mind.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, his tone faking confidence in the matter.

Kaoru chuckled a bit, and leaned against the wall again. Hikaru knew what he was talking about. Running a hand through his tousled hair, Kaoru replied in a light tone.

"I mean, Haruhi never had eyes for me in the first place." His own words stung him, the memories of his feelings towards her coming to his mind. He felt a sharp twinge of underlying jealously that he still harbored in his heart towards his brother. But Kaoru knew now that it was not possible for him to love her like her wanted to, and he had come to terms with that.

"She likes _you,_ Hikaru."

Hikaru kept writing for a minute before putting his pencil down slowly. Wheeling back his chair a little, he looked up at his brother, his brow barely furrowed. Searching Kaoru's face for any sign of jest or a hidden smile, he leaned back and looked back down at his hands.

"How long have you known?"

"I've had a hunch. Tonight, while you were in here, I talked to Haru."

The effect of Kaoru's words was instantaneous. Hikaru nearly knocked over his chair as he got up, standing eye to eye with Kaoru, a look of indignation on his face.

"What?"

Kaoru gave another quiet laugh. Gently pushing Hikaru towards his chair, he gave him the smallest of smiles at Hikaru's usual temper.

"Relax, dummy. She came to talk to me first."

Hikaru raised his eyebrows as he sat back down.

"What did she want to know?"

"Apparently she heard us fighting this morning."

A frown crossed Hikaru's face again before he answered.

"And?" he asked questioningly.

Kaoru shrugged.

"There's not much you can keep her from knowing eventually."

Hikaru nodded slightly in understanding. She had a way of doing that to people.

Kaoru cleared his throat, getting Hikaru's attention back on the topic at hand.

"She was concerned about you. She does care, whether you knew it before or not. For both of us." He tapped his brother's arm. Hikaru looked up at his twin, meeting his gaze. Kaoru could see the doubt in his brother's eyes. Hikaru wasn't sure how this would work. Opening up to people was something neither were good at. Hikaru had tried to be there for her once before, and it hadn't worked. Kaoru knew it would be tough for him to build a relationship with Haruhi. But she was worth it. What they could have was worth it. And Kaoru would do his best to put his feelings aside and help him. He would not let his brother down.

"Trust me." Kaoru said quietly.

The two boys stared into each other's eyes; one looking for his brother's attention, the other for his brother's reassurance. Kaoru nodded slightly, a gentle smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

"You need her more. I'll be fine."

Silently, Hikaru watched his brother for a moment, expressionless. Neither of them moved. Slowly, a glimpse of his old grin slowly appeared on his face. He nodded.

"Thanks." He murmured.

Kaoru smiled a bit wider before pulling away, his hand lingering softly on his twin's arm before he walked to the bedroom door. Reaching for the handle, he looked back over his shoulder at Hikaru, who had looked back down at his work.

"By the way, I saw you two together when you got home." He said, keeping his face straight. "Very suspicious."

Hikaru's face flushed a bright shade of pink, jolting up to look at Kaoru.

"What are you talking about?"

Kaoru chuckled.

"Nothing."

Hikaru frowned at him, but before he could say anything, Kaoru was already out the door. Turning the handle quietly, he walked back down the shadowed hall to his room, smiling tiredly but a bit mischeviously.

_Suspicious?_ He thought.

_Yeah, right._


End file.
